When I Stop Hating you
by Alana Boleyn
Summary: Sirius Black and Alana Boleyn grew up being told they would one day marry and hated each other because of it. However, when they are both sorted into Gryffindor and disowned by their families, everything changes.
1. A Rocky Start

When I Stop Hating You

**When I Stop Hating You**

Disclaimer: if you don't recognize it, its probably mine, if you do, it belongs to the Queen: JKR

A/N: This is my second ever fanfic, and the first one I've posted here. There is a little intro at the beginning of this chapter, and another at the next, but I swear that's all there is and they are necessary! Update: I've recently rewritten this chapter, just to make a few tiny changes. Nothing to major. However, former readers pay attention to the updated second chapter when I get to it; it contains an important change involving Alana's sister.

**Chapter 1: A Rocky Start**

Alana Boleyn and Sirius Black were born into the two most prominent pure blood wizarding families in all of England. Alana's mother was Annabella Malfoy, and her father was Sebastian Boleyn. Her father's family dated all the way back to the sixteenth century, to Geroge Boleyn, brother of Queen Anne Boleyn. But they never spoke of Anne. She may have been Queen of England for three years, but she had been a squib, so they did their best to forget her. Sirius was a Black on his father's side, and a Nigellus on his mother's side. His great-great-grandfather had been headmaster of Hogwarts, and his mother's cousin, Araminta Nigellus-Meliflua had tried to make muggle hunting legal.

Mrs. Boleyn and Mrs. Black had been friends since school. So naturally, when they grew up and had a son and daughter the same age, they knew their children would be married. It was, of course, an arranged marriage. Many pure blood marriages happened that way. Sirius and Alana spent eleven years being told they would be married one day once they had finished school. They were told they would surely be placed in Slytherin, they would be the Slytherin prefects, possibly head boy and girl, they would be married, and they would have lots of pure blood children that would later become Slytherins. To Mrs. Boleyn and Mrs. Black it was the perfect plan. Their grandchildren would be Malfoy, Black, Boleyn, and Nigellus! To them nothing could go wrong.

However there was a flaw in this perfect plan of theirs. Sirius and Alana hated their families. They hated all pure bloods and even being pure blood, but they dealt with it. For eleven years they pretended to be happy, pretended to hate muggles and muggle borns. They acted like they were superior. What else could they do? A pure blood child can't exactly tell their mother they would rather be muggle born then related to her. Sirius and Alana each thought the other was exactly like all of the other pure bloods, and therefore they hated each other as well.

"By mum, I'll see you at Christmas!" Alana said, hugging her mother good-bye. With any luck she'd find a reason to stay at school for Christmas, and hopefully Easter as well. She boarded the train, excited that she was finally going to be going to Hogwarts. With the prospect of being away from her parents for months at a time how could she not be?

Alana saw Sirius sitting alone in a compartment, and hurried past. She was going to avoid him as much as possible. When she passed the compartment Cissa and Bella Black were sitting in, she thought to go in. They were the closest things she had to friends, but they were pure blood. Bella was already a Slytherin, and Cissa was sure to be one as well. She was not going to be like them. Finally Alana spotted two girls her age sitting together in a compartment. One of them had long red hair and green eyes, and the other had short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Mind if I sit here?" Alana asked, poking her head inside.

"No, not at all!" The red head said smiling. "I'm Lily Evans…did you always know you were a witch too? Saphirra said she's known since she was little, but I only just found out a month ago"

"I'm Alana…Are you really a muggle born?" She asked. Lily nodded and Alana couldn't help but smile. She had never met a muggle born before. What would her dear mother think if she saw who Alana was sitting with? "And are you a pure blood, Saphirra?" She asked.

"No way," she said, making a nasty face as if Alana had insulted her by asking. "My parents were both muggle borns like Lily. I'm half, what about you?"

"Err…I'm the same," Alana lied. She could tell Saphirra was one of those people who didn't like pure bloods, but who could blame her? Alana didn't like them either.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Saphirra asked

"House?" Lily said, looking extremely confused. Saphirra and Alana laughed at this.

"Hogwarts has four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Alana explained.

"Yea," Saph added. "Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepufs are supposed to be loyal or some rot like that, and Slytherins are a bunch of nasty pure bloods you would do best to stay away from." She said smiling.

Alana blushed slightly. Everyone she knew was sure to be in Slytherin. Her cousin Lucius, Sirius, and his cousin Cissa. "I want to be in Gryffindor," she said, more to herself then the other girls. Saph however, didn't notice.

"Me too! My parents were both Gryffindors and I'm sure I'll die if I'm not!" She said, pretending to faint. Alana and Lily both laughed.

"Well, with my luck I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, but I want to be in whatever house you guys are in, seeing as I don't know anybody else," Lily said smiling.

The rest of the train ride was rather enjoyable. Alana never knew muggle borns could be so much fun. Lily didn't know a sinlge thing about magic; she didn't even know about their sweets, like Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! By the time they stopped in Hogsmeade station it had already gotten dark, and the girls were hungry despite the sweets they'd eaten. On her way off the train she saw Sirius again, but now he was with three other boys their age she had never seen before. Alana was slightly confused at first. She'd thought he would be with Lucius.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" came the booming voice of a man that looked big enough to be a giant. Alana, Lily, and Saphirra climbed into on of the boats, and went back to talking excitedly about houses as they sailed across the lake toward the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A stern looking witch met them in the entrance hall and told them to follow her. They filed into the Great Hall, and watched as she set down a stool she was carrying and placed on old hat on top of it. All of a sudden, the hat started singing. Alana didn't pay much attention, all it did was describe the four houseses, and their founders. She noticed the amazed look on Lily's face, and couldn't help but smile. When hat stopped singing, the professor that had met them in the Entrance Hall stepped forward and began to call out the names of the students standing in line. Alana's smile faded and her stomach filled with butterflies. What if she was placed in Slytherin after all? What would people say if she was sorted into Gryffindor like she hoped? Her train of thought was interrupted when a name was called that she recognized.

"Black, Narcissa!"

Alana watched Cissa walk forward and sit on the stool, a knowing smile on her face. The second the Sorting Hat touched her head it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Bella grinned wickedly at her sister, cheering loudly along with the rest of the Slytherins. Alana could hear Saph telling Lily that the Blacks were the worst of all the pure bloods, and should definitely be avoided at all costs. Alana watched as Cissa hurried to sit next to her sister. Then another familiar name was called.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius waltzed up to the stool acting like h owned the place, and Alana rolled her eyes. He was such a show-off. But she couldn't help notice the hat didn't sort him as quickly as it had Bella and Cissa. It took at least a minute to decide, before shouting:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alana's jaw dropped. Sirius, a Gryffindor? Pure blood Gryffindors were blood traitors! That's what Alana was, not Sirius. She had known him her whole life, and never would she have guessed this. Before she could think it over, she heard her own name called.

"Boleyn, Alana."

"She winced as she saw Saph's jaw drop this time. Obviously it was a name she recognized. Alana wanted to cry as she sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her own head.

" _A Boleyn, eh? Nice, pure blood. A fine Slytherin if I ever saw one."_ It whispered.

"_No_!" she thought "_I'm not like them, I don't want to be a Slytherin!"_

"_Not a Slytherin? Are you sure? If you say so…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alana sighed with relief and hurried over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the shocked looks and glares that she was receiving from Bella and Cissa. She did, however, glance at Sirius. He was gaping at her, looking a lot like she must have a few minutes ago. She just smiled and looked away, paying attention to the sorting.

"Evans, Lillian,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alana clapped for Lily, who came to sit next to her. The next two girls were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Johns, Saphirra!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alana and Lily cheered. Saph hurried over to them and sat down on the other side of Alana.

"Why did you lie about being pure blood?" She asked, as 'Lupin, Remus" was made a Gryffindor and went to sit with Sirius.

"Because of the look on your face when I asked if you were," Alana said, smiling. "I'm not like the rest of them you know."

"Yea, I can tell. Did you see the look on those Slytherins faces when you were sorted into Gryffindor? First that Black kid, then you. They must have been shocked!"

Alana laughed nervously. Her cousin Lucius had just been sorted into Slytherin, and had shot her a very nasty look. She smiled and waved. "My cousin" She whispered to Saph and Lily, unable to keep from laughing at the disgusted look on his face.

"Potter, James."

It was another name she recognized. The Potters were also pure bloods, but were what her parents called 'blood traitors'.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

No big surprise there. James hurried over and sat down next to Sirius as well, and said something that made Sirius laugh.

A plump boy called Peter was also sorted into Gryffindor and joined Sirius, James, and Remus at the other end of the table. Two more girls were sorted into Slytherin and Hufflepuff, then another boy into Ravenclaw. The sorting ended and the feast began, but Alana didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. She was a Gryffindor, she was sitting with two people that she was sure would eventually become her best friends, and she wouldn't have to share a dorm with Cissa and Bella. Life was good.

The next morning Sirius and Alana each received Howlers from their mothers. Lily and Peter look scared, Remus looked mortified, and Saphirra and James both looked like they weren't sure if they should laugh or be sympathetic. Alana and Sirius, however, just looked at each other and smiled.

A/N Alana's family history: Queen Anne Boleyn was NOT a witch. Her brother George wasn't a wizard either. He had a brief affair with a woman who later birthed his child. This woman was a pure blood witch, gave her son the name of Boleyn, and told him his father had been a wizard. By the time the boy was old enough to understand, both George and his sister Anne had died. Anne had been accused of being a witch, so he believed his mother's story. The whole family for generations has denied the truth because it questions the nature of their blood.


	2. A Different Life

**When I Stop Hating You**

A/N: Second chapter, hope you like it! Update: I've rewritten this chapter now as well. Once again, its mostly just minor details that you will barely notice. However, if you happen to have already read it, reread the first paragraph or so. The info about Alana's sister has changed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR is queen!

**Chapter 2: A Different Life**

After first year, life changed for Alana and Sirius. Alana was shunned from her family, but still had to live with them for the next seven years. She moved into the attic and made that her new home. It may seem harsh but the next seven years were the best of her life. Her family ignored her for the most part, and she had real friends she didn't have to hide her true self from. She was no longer the perfect child, and was certainly no longer the favorite. The new favorite was her sister Lunette. Luna was three years younger then Alana, and had always been somewhat over looked. However, after Alana was disowned, Luna became her mother's pride and joy.

Like Alana, Sirius was no longer the favorite in his family, but he wouldn't be disowned for another five or six years. He was mostly ignored and left to do as he pleased. He had a close group of friends at school, and together they became known as the marauders, the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen.

All plans of a future wedding between Alana and Sirius were called off, and new plans were made for one between Luna and Regulus, Sirius's brother who was two years older than her, and a year younger than Alana and Sirius. What they didn't realize, however, was that Lunette had always looked up to her sister. The fact that Alana wasn't a Slytherin didn't change that one bit. When Luna started school she too was sorted into Gryffindor. She willingly moved into the attic with Alana the next summer, and all hope for a Boleyn-Black wedding was lost.

However, the main difference in the lives of Sirius Black and Alana Boleyn was not the way their families treated them. Now that they were both openly known as blood traitors and hated by their families, the two became pretty good friends.

_Seven years later……_

Alana ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten with her trunk and her new owl. She couldn't wait to get away from her family. Seventh year had _finally_ arrived, and she would never have to see them again if she didn't want to, which she wouldn't. She stood on platform 9 ¾ and looked around for her friends.

"Hey Saph!" She shouted, hurrying over to her friend. "Have a good summer?"

Saphirra Johns smiled. Her silky brown hair was much longer then it used to be, but her eyes were still a sparkling sapphire blue. She had grown into quiet a beautiful young woman, but never paid much attention to her looks unless a certain bookworm marauder was around.

"Hey Lannie!" She said excitedly. "Yea, my summer was great I was on holiday in France visiting family. Oh Merlin you have to go there one day, it is so extremely beautiful!" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Saph was always full of energy. "What about you? Have a good time with the death eaters?" she laughed.

"Worse then normal!" Alana said, trying not to smile. "My aunt and uncle went on a second honeymoon, which is basically a vacation they don't want Lucius to come on, and he stayed with us for two whole months! I swear Saph, I wanted to die!"

The over dramatization made Saphirra burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh Lannie, it couldn't have been _that _bad!"

"No, it really was. Lucius has been dating dearest Cissa Black for almost a year now, so she practically lived with us too! You should have heard my mum! She acts like he's going to pop the question any day now." She said, rolling her eyes. "Oh aren't they _such _a cute couple! What a match…Lucius is such a good boy, a good pure blood match!" Alana said, imitating her mother and causing Saph to start laughing again.

"Oh well, I got a job at a muggle clothing store this summer. It caused Mum to shoot me even more dirty looks then normal, but at least it gave me a chance to get away. I even earned enough money to buy an owl!"

"Poor, poor Lannie," Saph said, patting her arm in a mock sympathetic way, but still smiling broadly. "Hey, when do you think quidditch practice will….LILY!" She practically shouted, throwing her arms around their other friend Lily Evans who had just walked up.

"Saph let go of me!" Lily said, laughing a bit. "I can't breathe!" Saphirra let go instantly, going back into drama queen mode.

"Oh Lily, don't die on us! Whatever would we do without you!"

Alana and Lily looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Oh Saph, you're such a drama queen!" Lily said as the three girls boarded the train.

Saphirra, Lily, and Alana drug their things into an empty compartment at the back of the train and sat down.

"So Lily, did you make Head Girl?" Alana asked, knowing the answer but deciding to act as if she didn't. The whole school had known since about second year Lillian Evans would eventually be Head Girl.

Lily blushed and nodded. "You know, it came as such a shock too. I really didn't think it would be me. I mean, you're just as smart as I am Alana, and there are the Slytherin girls like Narcissa that are so popular, and pure bloods as well…I just really thought it would be someone else."

Saph rolled her eyes. "Lily, stop acting like you didn't know. You're smarter then all of us, and you're teacher's pet. Obviously you were going to get Head Girl. Someone would have to be a complete and total idiot not to know that! What I want to know is who made Head Boy" she said smiling.

"Oh, its probably Remus," Alana said, watching Saph turn slightly pink simply at hearing his name.

"I don't care who it is, really," Lily said. "As long as its not that prat…." seconds before his name had left her mouth James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were standing in the doorway of their compartment. "Potter."

"Hey Evans, miss me this summer?" James said, rumpling his hair and sitting down next to her.

"Not a bit, Potter," Lily said. She acted as if she still hated him more then anyone else, but she was smiling.

"Well, at least you have a whole year to look forward to." He said with a wink. "You're looking at the new Head Boy."

"Really! Where?" Saph said, looking around. "Remus is it you?" She said smiling and blushing a little as she looked at the boy who was now sitting next to her.

Remus shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Not me. Prongs is Head Boy, "

Lily groaned with frustration. "This is so not happening," She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Cheer up Evans," Sirius said smirking. "Prongs isn't nearly as conceited as he used to be. "

Alana smiled at Sirius, who was sitting next to her. "Yea Lils, he has gotten a little better. He only hexes Snape every other month or so, not every day like he used to." She said, making Lily smile a bit.

"Fine. I give in. Potter, I'll tolerate you this year, as long as you promise to stop asking me out!" she said laughing.

"Well Evans, I'll take what I can get," James said, rumpling his hair again and draping his arm over her shoulder. Lily raised an eyebrow and he dropped it back to his side, deciding not to push his luck. A few minutes later the food trolley arrived and the group bought enough candy to feed an army.

"So Potter, when is the first quidditch practice?" Saph asked, grabbing a chocolate frog and biting off the head. She tossed the card to Lily, who was still collecting them in her attempt to learn as much about the wizarding world as possible.

He shrugged, his mouth full of pumpkin pastie. "I dunno," he said. "The season doesn't start for a while, but we should probably get an early start. We'll have t book the pitch with McGonagll before Malfoy runs to Slughorn."

Alana shuddered. "My cousin's team is going down this year. You know I had to spend practically all summer with him gloating about how they would win this year. I think my aunt and uncle went on vacation and left him with us just to punish me." She complained, mostly to Sirius considering he knew what it was like to live with a family you hated.

"To bad for you Lannie, I escaped all that this year. I spent most of the summer with Prongs," Sirius said smiling. "At least you don't have to go back home anymore. That's the best part about being of age. Leaving the awful pure blood relatives." He smirked.

"True, but we still have to deal with the ones in school." She said, rolling her eyes. "Regulus, Lucius, Cissa, and Marcus." Alana said, naming their brothers and cousins.

Sirius glared at her. "Lannie, must you bring them up? I'm trying to forget they exist, and I was doing so well!" he complained, making the whole group laugh.

They went back to talking about quidditch and how they were a sure to win the Cup for the third year in a row. Saph was the best seeker they'd ever had, Alana and James were amazing chasers, and they hadn't lost the cup since James became captain. Ten minutes later the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the group piled out.

"Finally!" James said.

"Yeah, FOOD!" Sirius cried, hurrying to the nearest thestral drawn carriage. Alana, Saph, and Lily laughed. Climbing into a separate carriage, equally hungry and ready to get to the feast.


	3. A Changed Feeling

**When I Stop Hating You**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR. If you don't, its probably mine. (A/N: at bottom)

**Chapter 3: Changed Feelings**

"Sirius, James, don't you guys ever chew your food properly?" Lily asked as they shoveled food into their mouths. The sorting was over and the feast had begun, causing the two friends to start eating at top speed.

"Corf 'e do" Sirius said through a mouthful of potatoes. Saph and Alana tried their hardest not to laugh at the disgusted look on Lily's face.

"Sorry Evans, we'll try to slow down," James said grinning sheepishly after swallowing his food. Sirius made a few fake retching sounds, and this time the girls couldn't hold back.

"James do you mind? Some of us are trying to eat here. You can suck up to Evans later," he said, piling more food onto his plate. James glared at him and went back to eating silently.

"Ugh, I don't think I could have eaten another bite." He said an hour later as the group sat in the common room after the feast.

"Good thing to, or those poor house elves would have so much more work to do!" Saph said, before yawning. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. Food makes me sleepy."

"Saphirra Johns! Do you mean to say you have run out of energy?" Alana said with a smirk. Saph shook her head and stood up.

"Of course not Lannie, I just need a bit of sleep so I can have even more energy tomorrow."

"I think I'm going to get some sleep too, you coming Alana?" Lily asked, standing up as well.

"No, I'm going to stay down here for a little while." She said.

"Ok, see you in the morning."

"Night Lannie, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus." Saph giggled. They boys went up to bed one by one until only Alana was left in the common room. She pulled out a book she'd gotten that summer in muggle London and curled up in the armchair by the fire with it.

"Lannie? Lannie are you still up?" It was Sirius. Alana opened her eyes and realized she was still in the common room. Sirius was standing next to her chair, that stupid charming smile of his on his face.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Three a.m."

" And you're still up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Alana raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't sleep? Its three a.m., and you haven't slept at all?" she asked.

"Well, its pretty understandable seeing as Peter was already asleep by the time I went upstairs. That guy can snore pretty loud." Sirius smirked. Alana couldn't help but laugh.

She sat up and stretched a bit, yawning. Sirius smiled at her and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. Alana was shocked a bit at first, but after a second she smiled and melted into the kiss. It seemed to her like seconds after she did he pulled away.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have done that," Sirius said, then smiled. "G'night Lannie." He walked back upstairs to the boys' dorms, leaving Alana sitting there, slightly confused. After a few minuets she went upstairs to bed as well.

"Lannie? Earth to Lannie" Saph said the next morning, smirking a bit. "Are you alright?"

Alana looked at her as if she had just noticed Saph was sitting next to her. "Yea I'm fine," she said smiling. "Just didn't sleep a lot last night. Apparently I fell asleep in the common room, and I didn't realize it until around three o'clock this morning." She explained, not mentioning it had been Sirius that woke her up. Saphirra laughed. Alana was well known for falling asleep in the common room, but usually it happened during term, when Lily, Remus, and Saph slept in the common room most of the night as well. Lily and Remus always stayed up late studying, Alana would be reading some muggle novel, and Saph would be pretending to talk to Alana while really glancing in Remus's direction every five seconds. Everyone but Remus seemed to know that Saphirra had been crushing on him since the beginning of fifth year. He was smart, but he was pretty oblivious to some things.

"Anyway Lannie, I was saying we have Potions first thing this morning," Saph showed Alana their schedules. Apparently they had arrived while Alana was staring at Sirius, who was sitting across the table from them talking to James and Remus about something. She took her schedule from Saphirra and groaned.

"Double potions first thing? Ugh."

"Come on Alana, Professor Slughorn isn't that bad." Lily said, sitting down on the other side of Saphirra and picking up her schedule.

"You only say that because he favors you." Alana grumbled. To be perfectly honest she wasn't sure Slughorn was the reason she dreaded Potions. It could be because they had it with the Slytherins, or that Sirius wasn't taking N.E.W.T. Potions. Nope, that wasn't it, she definitely hated it because of the Slytherins. What was she thinking anyway? Sirius had dated a different girl each month since third year, maybe even more, and Alana refused to be one of the many. Not to mention she had promised herself she would never be with a pure blood. It might make her parents reconsider disowning her, and she didn't want that at all.

"C'mon," She said, no longer hungry. "Class starts in like ten minuets." Alana, Saphirra, Lily, James, and Remus all stood up and headed to Potions, while Sirius was stuck with Peter during one of the morning breaks.

"Alaaaannaa" called the mocking sing-song voice of Narcissa Black as the five Gryffindors neared the dungeons. Alana groaned again.

"What do you want, Cissa?" she asked, looking thoroughly pissed.

"Just thought you might like to know its official," She said, holding out her hand and smiling broadly. She was wearing a rather large diamond ring, proof that Lucius had proposed at last. "Do pass the news along to my dear cousin, won't you?" she asked, looking particularly smug. "Oh, and don't think either of you are invited, I'd rather not have any blood traitors at my wedding. It's next summer you know." With that she turned and entered the dungeons, sitting at a table with Lucius. They were so close she was practically in his lap.

"Wouldn't dream of coming," Alana muttered under her breath, along with a few other not so nice words.

After Potions Lily, James, Sirius and Peter went outside for Care of Magical Creatures. Remus went to the library to work on his potions essay, and despite Saphirra's protests, the two girls headed back to the common room.

"Why does Remus have to be so oblivious?" Saph complained, collapsing into one of the armchairs by the fire, and pulling a chocolate frog out of her pocket. It really was a wonder the girl didn't have terrible acne, with all the chocolate she consumed.

" Why don't you just tell him?" Alana asked, sitting across from her and pulling out her potions book.

"I dunno, he's just…. HEY! If you're working on Potions why couldn't we go to the library with Remus?"

"Because you wouldn't get any work done," Alana smirked.

Saphirra nodded in agreement. "Yea, you're probably right."

"Probably?"

"Okay, fine, you are right." She laughed.

"Oh you guys are so lucky!" Lily complained at lunch later that day. "You all have a ton of off periods. I think I only get three this whole week! When am I going to find time to study? I can't do it after classes because of Head Girl duties."

"Oh Lily, don't be such a drama queen," Saph said, causing almost half the table to laugh. "You chose to take so many classes. You could have at least dropped Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. At least then you would have more off periods, not to mention less homework."

"I know, but I like those classes. I didn't want to drop them."

"Lily, maybe you can still ask McGonagall to change your schedule. I'm sure she'll understand." Trust Remus to be the sensible one of the group. Lily smiled at his suggestion.

"Yea Evans, if you drop ancient runes, you can spend more time with us, seeing as none of us are taking that class," James said.

"Oh yea Potter, that's exactly what I want to do, spend more of my time around you." She said sarcastically.

"See, I knew you'd come around." Lily rolled her eyes at his comment, but smiled a bit.

"I think maybe I'll go see McGonagall tonight after patrols. You are going to do your patrols, aren't you Potter?"

"Am I doing them with you or on my own?"

"Unfortunately we have to do our patrols together, though I have no idea why."

"Then I'll be there," He smirked.

Alana and Saphirra had decided to play a game of Wizard's Chess while they waited for Lily to get back that night. James had walked in about five minuets before their game ended with a goofy smile on his face. He said good night and headed upstairs to the boys' dorm. The other three guys had gone to bed about thirty minuets ago.

"You think Lily talked to McGonagall?" Alana asked after they finished their game.

"Dunno, but I hope so. It seems like we never get to see her anymore." Saph said, pretending to look extremely sad and trying her hardest to make herself cry. Her attempt failed, and both girls were still laughing when Lily walked through the portrait hole.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, nothing," Alana said. "Just Saph being her usual self. How did your patrols go Lils?"

"Oh, er, they were good. McGonagall actually told Potter and I to come by her office once we had finished. She wanted to talk about the first Hogsmeade visit."

"Ooohh! When is it?" Saph asked excitedly.

"First weekend of October." Lily said. "Anyway, we talked about that then I stayed after to see if I could change my schedule a bit. I dropped Ancient Runes and Astronomy, which freed up my nights a bit as well." She smiled again, a different one then normal.

"Anything else happen?" Alana asked knowingly. Lily had been her best friend for over six years, and Alana always knew when se was hiding something.

"Oh, well," she paused, as if thinking of how to word what she was going to say next. "Well, before he left James asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. And Ikindofsaidyes." She mumbled quickly.

"Figures he wouldn't stop doing that. You know, if he says he is going to do something, he really should." Saphirra paused, suddenly taking in the rest of what Lily had said. "Wait a minuet, you said YES?" Lily nodded sheepishly, still grinning.

Alana laughed at Saphirra, who was sitting there looking utterly dazed and confused. "Merlin what is this world coming too," She mumbled under her breath. "Next thing you know the Death Eaters will announce they were just kidding and haven't killed anyone at all, just hidden them in their many mansions." She shook her head as they headed up to the girls dorm, Alana and Lily doing all they could not to laugh.

A/N: ok, so there it is, I hope ya'll like it! A lot of things happened in this chapter, which is why I love it oh so much. Please R&R, suggestions are welcome…but please, nothing Like Lily and James, Saphirra and Remus, and Alana and Sirius should all get married and have tons of kids! This is a cannon fic, so you can all guess what happens in the end. I wrote the epilogue in my head before I even started chapter two. Any other suggestions are welcome though! ;) UPDATE: all of my chapters have now been edited. Chapter 4 is up, and I'll be writing chapter 5 now!


	4. A Quick Apology

**A/N: Okay, so I want to apologize to everyone for not updating this story lately. And by lately, I mean in forever. Senior year of high school, moving across country, and freshman year of college kind of took away from my writing time. Of course, for those very few fans I have, that really is no excuse. I just wanted to post this to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story! I have tried to sit down and write many times, but papers and projects call my name, and it gets pushed aside. Now that I have a summer of nothingness ahead of me, I can give it the time it deserves. I've also been working on another story…based on an RP I once did. I haven't decided if I want to post it yet or not. I fear many people will dislike me for it, as it takes place in marauder era and has James cheating on Lily. But I do promise that it is one of the best things I have written...and it provides a very new perspective to the time up until James and Lily's death. Don't you worry though….its still cannon, so it won't be changing the fact that our favorite cannon couple are together til their dying day. It also has many of the same characters of this one. My main character in it is actually Alana's little sister. **

**Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling and get to writing. You can expect another chapter very soon! Please don't give up on me…**


	5. A Second Thought

**When I Stop Hating You**

**A/N: **Well, here it is, as promised. I was so proud that I finished it today. And I already have ideas forming for the next chapter too! Yay! However, as you can see my writing style is a bit different than it was two years ago. Before I go on I'm going to go back and edit the first three chapters a tiny bit. I've noticed a few minor details that I want to change. Only one of them is really important to the story…and that's the bit about Alana's sister. But you'll just have to go back and see.

To my lovely reviewers: you are my inspiration. To name a few:

**Kcmprincess and SmackLeQuack:** Dani and Kels, you guys are the Saph and Lily to my Alana. I love you two. Thanks for not giving up on me. I hope you guys like whats in store for us in upcoming chapters.

**An-Jelly-Ca:** I'm glad you've liked it so far! Its so nice to hear that people enjoy my writing. I hope you keep reading!

**Madeofawsomeness: **Its cool that you like that period, I do too. Anne is my favorite person in history, which is why I used her. And its good to see that I have new readers, who weren't around to see me be horrible at updating. Hopefully you won't have to experience that. Heh.

**And now, on to the story…**

**Chapter Four: A Second Thought**

Their first week back at Hogwarts flew by pretty quickly. Alana was sitting under her favorite tree by the lake, her muggle novel open in her lap. She didn't understand how Lily could want to spend the day inside studying when it was so nice outside. There wouldn't be many more nice days; autumn was generally a rainy season around these parts. Alana sighed and looked out at the lake as she leaned back against the tree, no longer reading her book. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of a certain dark-haired blood traitor.

Alana and Sirius hadn't mentioned their kiss to anyone, nor had they spoken of it between themselves. Not that it bothered her, she had many other suitors. In fact, she'd dated about as much as he had the past couple of years. Still…when he flashed that charming grin of his at her during meals, or sat next to her in whatever classes they had together, she couldn't help feeling like something between them had changed. Nobody else noticed of course. James was busy chatting up Lily, and she seemed to be seriously regretting her decision to agree to going to Hogsmeade with him. Saph was mooning over Remus, who continued being oblivious.

Alana sighed again, closing her book. She'd been about to stand when Jonathan Gibbons walked up. He was a tall, blonde Ravenclaw seventh year that she'd gone out with once or twice last year. Alana smiled as her eyes met his. "Hello John…haven't seen you for awhile," she said sweetly.

"Yes, well…I wrote you over the summer and you never replied…" He fidgeted a bit, seeming slightly nervous.

"Did you? Hmm. Guess I didn't get it." Okay, so that was a lie. She'd gotten his letter and really meant to reply…but she just hadn't found the time, nor cared enough to make time. "You okay? You seem…" Alana didn't finish, only bit her lip, looking at him curiously.

"Oh! Well…they posted the date for the next Hogsmeade weekend. I was wondering if maybe…if you weren't busy…"

'_Aww. Its kind of cute that he's all nervous over this'_ Alana thought to herself. She continued biting her lip, trying to think of the appropriate response. To be perfectly honest, she wanted to go with Sirius. But she wasn't even sure he wanted to. There had been all those little hints of something more than friendship, but did they really mean anything at all? "John…I'm sorry. But…someone's already asked me." Okay. So it was a lie. But a little white lie never hurt anyone, right? Besides…Sirius was bound to ask eventually.

"Oh. Okay then. Sorry to…sorry if I bothered you."

Alana frowned. She hoped he wouldn't be to upset. "Of course not. I….really am sorry. Anyway. I…should go. Lily has been studying all morning and I told her I'd come study with her later." Alana finally stood, brushing off her robes. "See you later." She turned quickly and headed to the castle, hoping to get as far away as possible from that awkward situation.

After five or six years Lily had grown used to James staring at her any time they were around each other. However, today was a different story. She'd been in the library nearly two hours now, and she hadn't even finished half of her Transfiguration essay. This was mostly due to the fact that James Potter, who was sitting across the table from her, wasn't even attempting to do his. He'd stare at her, love struck, until she would look up from her own work to glare at him. He'd immediately look back down at his paper and pretend to be working, but the second she started to write again his eyes were back on her. Finally she' had enough.

"Potter, if you don't stop staring at me and start working, I swear I will take back what I said about going to Hogsmeade with you." She said, slamming down her quill and leering across the table at him.

"I'm sorry Lils…I just…"

"I don't want to hear it. I came here to work. If you aren't going to do the same then leave." She glared at him a second longer, and he stared at the table sheepishly, before finally picking up his own quill and starting to write.

Lily had just started writing again when Alana plopped down next to her, still looking rather gloomy. Lily sighed and put her quill back down. "Something wrong Lannie?"

"No…well…sort of. I don't want to tal-" she started before being rudely cut of by James.

"What, so you won't talk to me, but you'll talk to her? That seems fair." He pretended to act offended, but Alana noticed the playfulness in his eyes.

"Potter, if you don't shut up, so help me…"

"Calm down Lils! I was only joking." He said, laughing and going back to his work. Alana had to suppress a giggle. They were kind of cute when they fought. It was quite obvious that James enjoyed getting Lily all heated up, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Lannie…you were saying?"

"Oh. Right." She was biting her lip again. How exactly was she supposed to tell her best friend that she'd developed feelings for Sirius? Especially with James right there. Maybe she should have just ignored them, and agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Jonathan. He was good looking enough; it wasn't like she'd be miserable the whole time or anything.

"It was nothing. I've forgotten it already." Lily didn't look convinced, but she let it go and went back to her work.


	6. A Little Hostility

**When I Stop Hating You**

**A/N:** Okay, done with another chapter! I was very glad to get a second one done so soon. You'll have to wait a few more days for the next chapter though. I'm leaving to drive home tomorrow, and it's a sixteen hour drive. I won't get anymore writing done for a couple more days, but not to worry! Ideas are forming in my head, and as soon as I get another chance to write them down, the next chapter will be up. I'm shooting for this weekend.

**Chapter Five: A Little Hostility**

At lunch on Monday Alana couldn't seem to avert her eyes form Sirius. He was acting odd for some reason. He hadn't said much to her at all since last night, and all through lunch he'd barely looked at her. She wasn't quite sure what was wrong. Was he starting to regret kissing her? Had it been a bad kiss? No. That certainly wasn't it. She'd had plenty of snogging sessions with tons of guys the past few years, and none of them had complained. Things had been fine last week. In fact…she'd even thought that maybe Sirius actually wanted to try dating. Alana still wasn't sure that she would jump right into a relationship with the serial dater, but she had certainly considered it. What the hell had gone wrong? Alana sighed and rested her head in her hand, picking at the food on her plate with her fork.

"Everything okay, Lannie?" Lily asked, setting her own fork down and looking slightly concerned. "You don't seem yourself."

"Hmm?" Alana looked up from the food she'd barely eaten. "Oh. No…no I'm fine." It was a lie, and Lily wasn't likely to believe her, but it was worth a shot. She forced herself to take a bite of chicken, then a tiny sip of pumpkin juice.

"Alana Boleyn if you think I'm going to believe that rubbish you are mental." Alana noticed that Sirius and Remus were watching them now, clearly wondering what was going on as well.

"Lils…its nothing. I…I'll tell you later, okay?" She took another bite of her food, then grabbed her bag and stood up. "I think maybe I'll go for a fly before charms. This weather won't hold up much longer. See you in class." With that she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

Lily sighed, staring at her own food. "I haven't got a clue what's gotten into her lately. Normally she's smiling sweetly and chatting up any guy within a five-foot radius. Past couple of days she's just moped. Do you guys know what's wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "She certainly wouldn't tell me if something was up. What about you, Sirius? You're better friends with her than I am."

It was Sirius's turn to pick at his food. "I haven't noticed anything odd." He said. "I…I think maybe I'll go too." He'd already stood up and gone before they could even say bye.

...

Alana walked into the Entrance Hall, her cheeks pink, her hair slightly wind-blown, and a smile on her face. Nothing brightened her mood the way flying did, and today was the best day to fly. Hopefully nobody had the book pitched after dinner; she was hoping to go out again before it got too dark.

As she walked to Charms she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Sirius Black was pressed up against the wall by none other than Misty Silverbell, that stupid Hufflepuff slut he'd dated for about a month last year. His hands were on her arse and it was quite obvious to anyone that their tongues were down each other's throats. Her eyes bore into them and her jaw clenched a bit. It took every bit of will power not to murder that stupid prat. How dare he kiss her the way he did the other night, then completely blow her off like this? Alana wanted to walk right up to them and slap that silly girl across the face. Sirius was hers! But…no. No he wasn't. She glared a moment longer before composing herself. After running her fingers through her hair and smoothing out her robes, Alana sashayed past them, her head held high. When she had was a few feet ahead she turned on her heel.

"Sirius…you may want to hurry up. Don't want to be late for class." Her voice was thick with disgust as she turned back around and headed to class.

At the sound of Alana's voice Sirius had immediately pulled away from Misty. "Alana?" She was already gone. Sirius quickly tried to untangle himself from the girl he'd been snogging, but Misty continued kissing his neck and trying to pull him closer. "Misty…No…Misty, I have to go…class…." He finally managed to pull away from her and hurried down that hall. "Lannie…Lannie wait!" Sirius followed her up the stairs to the third floor, but she was already way ahead of him. By the time he reached the Charms classroom she'd gone inside. Hesitating a bit, he opened the door.

Conveniently for her, Alana had found a seat between Lily and Remus, ensuring that Sirius wouldn't be able to sit next to her. Sirius sighed and sat down next to James, who was on Lily's other side. He'd just have to talk to her after class.

...

Alana practically bolted out the door the second class was dismissed. Sirius was out of his seat nearly as fast, ignoring the weird looks exchanged between their friends as he hurried after her. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the hallway she was nowhere to be seen. Sirius kicked the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Bloody hell that girl is fast he muttered under his breath."

"Yup. S'why she makes such a good quidditch player" Sirius jumped a bit at the sound of his best friend's voice. "What's up with you lately, mate? And why was Lannie in such a hurry to get away from you?" James asked, looking rather confused.

"We…uh…had a row earlier. Pissed her off, I guess. I was going to apologize." He said, frowning.

"Uh huh. If you say so Pads. Don't dwell on it mate. Let's just…go back to the common room, okay? She's bound to show up eventually." Sirius nodded, but stood there a moment longer, going over things in his mind. Finally, he followed James upstairs.

...

Lily headed down to the quidditch pitch after watching James and Sirius go in the direction of the common room. If Alana was in a bad mood she could easily be found in one of two places, and as there were no shoe stores around that only left the quidditch pitch. Lily reached it just in time to see Alana shooting up off the ground and into the air. She sighed sadly as she watched her friend fly laps around the pitch. At one point she could have sworn she saw Alana staring at her, but she made no move to come back down. It must have been a good half an hour before Alana finally landed a few feet away from Lily.

"Lils…I don't wanna talk right now. I'm fine…really." She said, grabbing her broom.

"Oh yes, running from the room at the end of class with Sirius chasing after you seems like a perfectly normal thing. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten." Lily said, attempting to be sarcastic. She failed however, her voice still managing to show concern through the sarcasm.

Alana sighed. "What do you want me to say, Lils? You want the whole story? Fine. He kissed me, okay? The night we got back to school. And apparently even I'm dumb enough to fall for his stupid charm. I start thinking maybe I'll give it a chance, then he gets all closed off again for some reason. I mean, really…what's his problem? Top that off with finding him snogging that Misty slut all out in the open for everyone to…it's a mess, Lily. A right mess." Alana sighed, more sad than frustrated.

"Oh Lannie…" Lily put her arms around her friend, attempting to comfort her. "I'm sure you two will get things worked out." Alana simply pulled away, mounting the broom again.

"Forget it Lils. I don't want your sympathy." Seconds later she was up in the air again.


End file.
